Flavorable Kiss
by Phanie-Chan
Summary: It wasn't fair for her. All of her friends already have their first kiss by their boyfriend, except her. So, why hadn't they had theirs already? It's easier said than done.-oneshot- Contestshipping


**Author's note: Wow. This is my first time doing a contestshipping fic. I'm absolutely sorry if this may seem.. I don't know, OOC. I don't read much Contestshipping, so yeah, you get the point. And also, I'm not evidently sure if anyone has the same plot as I have, but if some other story is, then that just sucks. I just want my stories to be original, but something bugs me that this plot's already taken. OH, WELL. Then in the heck am I just wasting my friggin' time? -sigh- **

**DiScLaImEr: I don't own pokemon and its characters. If I'm lucky enough then maybe REALLY I own this plot. -flashes huge smile-**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

We both did our homework at my boyfriend's house, Drew, and we've been going out for quite some time right now. Let's say, over a year and a half we still weren't able to be a little bit intimate as in making contact with our lips. It's too funny and stupid to think about it. Every time people would comment and whisper why we weren't all 'lovey-dovey'.

I'd question him about it and he'll just go change a topic. So it'll be too futile to even think about it or say anything about it.

Some say that boys should make the first move, right? Well, how come my boyfriend hasn't made one yet. Making me think about this makes me feel really single. I've been waiting for him to do it, but he said he'll do it sooner or later. For some reason, maybe he did forget about or is he just trying to forget about it?

Just forget about it.

I'm just going to do it myself.

This was it.

No interruptions.

I was lost deep into his chartreuse eyes, then out of nowhere, he pulled me by the hips and gently touched my cheeks with his fingertips. My face flushed into a red hue when he made contact to my skin. He dragged me in closer, closing the gap between us until-

"-Oh, hello, May." Drew's mother barged through the door, holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. I felt my temperature rising even higher, and my heart pounding from the embarrassment. I looked up to Drew, who was slapping himself on the forehead.

Mrs. Hayden sweat-dropped as she saw us at close proximity.

"D-did I interrupted something?" she raised an eyebrow, bewildered and a tint of anger was in her tone. Her hair was tied up in a bun, and she sure had that strict posture looking down on us. I felt like being in the principal's office, punished for some misunderstanding.

We were both frozen in place.

Drew scratched at the back of his head. "We weren't doing anything, Ma."

Her eyes wandered around the room, as if she was looking for a _certain object_. There was no way that Drew and I would do that in this age. Seriously, he and I are just teens that are both completing high-school, trying to complete our education. And maybe perhaps after we can get married,_and _ we could do the _it_.

"Don't get the wrong idea."I fiddled with my thumb and my head was facing downwards. "There was just a pimple on top of his upper lip, so I had to take a closer look."

I couldn't think of any other excuse, but that was the least thing I could do. Unfortunately for Drew, his eye twitched slightly from annoyance, and his mother stiffed up a giggle. I snickered from my own joke, obviously glad that she bought it.

"Oh, alright then."She placed the plate of cookies down the small table that Drew had and gave out a final laugh. "Just don't do any naughty stuff, and I'll check you both again soon enough."

After she left, Drew crisscrossed his legs and sat on the floor to reach a cookie.

"Haha, sorry I had to make up some logical reason to your mom." He kept the glare to himself, and an eerie silence filled the room. I felt pretty uncomfortable being in this weird position, like I'm not saying anything, but forced to do so.

I took a small bite from my cookie. "When do you think we're going to do it?"

I knew what he meant. "I don't know."

Drew grabbed himself one and sighed. I was kind of disappointed, since we couldn't have our first kiss formally done. Come to think of it, Paul and Dawn had theirs already and so did Misty and Ash did too. That leaves me sort of lonely. Great, I sound so desperate.

That only thing I could hear was us munching on the cookies.

"I want to kiss you bad."

I jumped, startled at his sudden comment.

"W...what did you say?"

His eyes appeared nonchalant. He slowly crawled to my side, and quickly planted a kiss on my lips, startling me even more. I was too occupied into the kiss that we both fell down to the ground with a 'thud'. He smiled and I did too. Drew looked at me and I looked at him.

"You tasted like chocolate cookies." He smiled and held my hand.

I blushed really hard. "Really? So did you."

"Wanna do it again?"

"Baka."

* * *

><p>Review, please? :)<p>

Ha, after saving this, I think I'm too desperate for reviews myself. -_-'


End file.
